This is to be a two-year, three-stage anthropological study of the mental health and adjustment problems of Korean-American elderly. Fifty elderly immigrants and ten children of immigrants will be intensively interviewed on health, lifestyle, and cultural values. The factors will be matched with environmental factors to derive a typology of adaptive styles; and will be treated in independent variables bearing on the three main outcome variables of economic, social, and intrapsychic adjustment. The second stage will be the construction from the adaptive style analyses of a nosology of psychocultural disorders. The third stage will be an assessment of cultural barriers and resources for intervention, and the derivation of recommendations for mental health training, preventive education, and public policy.